fate_stay_night_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnolia Hisu Fiore
Magnolia Hisu Fiore alternately spelled Magnolia Hisui Fiore (マグノリアヒスイフィオーレ,Magunoriahisuifiōre) is the leader of the Dead Apostle Ancestors in a alternate universe. She is the counterpart of Primate Murder the first of the Dead Apostle Ancestors in an alternate world. A powerful warrior and the first of the Dead Apostles Ancestors she is not to be underestimated. Her many nicknames include Hubby (ハビー, ''Habī''), Oji-Sama(王子様, Ōji-sama), Momma (ママ, Mama),and Sister (シスター, Shisutā). A powerful warrior she has amazing physical strength from when she was a human that leapt to great heights when she was changed into a Dead Apostle Ancestor. Profile Background Magnolia was the first child of the royal family of Fiore who would be later all changed to vampires.She engaged in battle with the existing first Dead Apostle Ancestor and got her blood sucked before she later defeated him with Alfonso her younger sister`s help.Thus she became the new first Dead Apostle Ancestor and gained the title of Princess or Oji-sama in Japanese.Her sister Alfonso would later engage in a battle against the second Dead Apostle getting her blood sucked becoming the second Dead Apostle Ancestor.Being the first Dead Apostle Ancestor she became feared for her deadly tempers and tendency to break everything or anybody in her way when she was enraged. Despite her circumstances as the first Dead Apostle Ancestor she is an ally of Humanity and is often called upon by Zelretch to aid him in some quest. She is often found traumatizing the 12th Dead Apostle Ancestor the counterpart to the Queen of the Clock Tower. She joined Zelretch upon Alfonso's coronation becoming Ruler of the Dead Apostle Death Legions. She taught many students who blossomed underneath her tutoring to become great mages like one Rin Tohsaka who in her world killed the fifth Dead Apostle Ancestor but not before getting bitten which caused her to gain the spot of Fifth Dead Apostle Ancestor. Or Shirou Emiya who became a deadly Magnus trained properly and good at every branch of magic. Sakura Matou became her personal student who she taught magic to became the most powerful healer in the Magus World or Shinji Matou the brother of Sakura Matou who became a bodyguard for Rin Tohsaka and turned into the Sixth Dead Apostle Ancestor. She oversaw the start of the Holy Grail War and constructed it by using her magic powers to empower the grail and connect it to the leylines of Fuyuki City. She is the Ruler of Japan and is the heroine of Japan as described by the normal people of Japan and a competent former Magnus by the magical people of Japan. Her power summoned the first Heroic Spirits and her powers later freed the Holy Grail from it`s corruption at the hands of the Servant Avenger who corrupted the Grail. She promised to the people of Japan who protect them which she did by enclosing the country of Japan off from outside interference. When Americans started touring Japan they encountered resistance in the form of all of the Dead Apostles which included Magnolia, Alfosto, Daisy, Rin, Shinji, Sakura, Shirou, Illya, etc. Appearance She has light purple hair that complements her dark purple eyes. During her duels her light purple hair changes to a brilliant white matching the white hair of the Elizabern Clan. Her dark purple eyes change to blood red when she is angry or upset or in a battle. She is shown wearing in her family`s picture to the beach with light sky blue pants and a white shirt. During duels and battles she wears armor and an arrow pin on the left side of her hair while her hair flows in the front.During Fate/Last Encore she has lost her normal hair style her hair was longer down to her bottom and was snow white instead of light purple and her hair color was blood red while her hair had a Personality A strong-willed person and a wise cracker of a Dead Apostle.She may be the youngest of the Dead Apostles but she is the wisest.Her knowledge and intellegence has led her to being respected everywhere over Japan.A highly amusing person she has a short temper and can sometimes appear as bossy and demanding.Despite that she appears that way she appears to care deeply for her fellow Dead Apostles.She can sometimes be described as reckless in battle and that sometimes leds to her being scolded by her fellow Dead Apostles Members. She can be cold and even hurtful to people because of her poor communication skills.Stubborn and unwilling to budge in her descions she is the most helpful of the Dead Apostle Ancestors and even goes out of her way to help the needy refusing to leave a person in need despite what dangers her life might be in.She refuses to leave a person in need. Selfless and honest to a fault she is admired by her honesty which sometimes turns out blunt and sharp edged when she talks.A kind-hearted and gentle person she is selfless willing to give up everything to do everything in her power to stop a event from passing.She is described as sucidal by her fellow members and can come off as selfish and childess due to her selflessness towards other people. Role Fate/Stay Night During Fate/Stay Night she was the Servant of Rowena and Harriet Potter from England who had wanted the wish to bring their parents back.She was summoned during her warrior phrase where she was a feared warrior.During this time she and her two Master teamed up with the Elizabern Master before Rowena and Harriet Potter were killed by Gilgamesh firing on them.She would then procced to go beserk showing why she was Mordred`s descendent.She died shielding Illya from the Grail because Illya no longer had Beserker. Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works She was often seen during this series teaching Illya about her sisters and parents who she would know later were killed by Gilgamesh in the 3rd Holy Grail War.She was seen often commenting on a lot of things from food to clothes and was later seen in battle armor matching Saber`s.During Unlimited Blade Works she was most often focusing her time on training or battling Lancer.She was also seen critizing Iskander King of Conquers about his auttide towards Saber while Saber and Gilgamesh looked on amused.Her masters was appalled and Kirei was trying to hold in a smirk at Magnolia`s blunt comments.She later appeared showing off why you never call her a beserk vampire by inviting her rage on Lancer by sending him flying her resembalance to the Elizabern Clan Homuncilius frightinly similar. Heaven`s Feel Magnolia,Zelretch and the Dead Apostle Ancestors of Magnolia`s universe appear in front of Rin Tohsaka when she manages to recreate Zelretch`s sword and Magnolia`s version of Holy Deity Blessed Caliburn which is created through will alone using the assistance of Shirou Emiya during the Heaven`s Feel route.She is summoned by Illya who wishes for assistance in defeating Saber Alter.She appears in her battle armor and her universe`s version of Caliburn combining Caliburn`s blast with Excalibur`s blast. Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya She retrieves her universe`s Excalibur and gifts it to Illya for help in retrieving the Class Cards.She is seen alongside Illya in the actual movie and is not seen during the trailer to suprise the audience in alerting them to a Dead Apostle Ancestor they have never seen before.She wields Caliburn and later Excalibur after it`s power proves too much for Illya to take.She is summoned by Illya who makes a contract with the Dead Apostle Ancestor the two of them manage to protect`s Rin friend from Saber Alter.Magnolia later is seen discussing her family tree with Zelretch who informs her she is related to Saber or King Arthur through Mordred Saber`s son. Fate Zero She is summoned during the Fourth Holy Grail War as a aid by Isrivel Von Elizabern secretly.She contracted with the Elizabern Clan Member to elivate her bordom and decided to aid her as a Servant.This started to Magnolia being summoned for the Holy Grail Wars due to being a powerful Saber-Class Servant.She allied with Saber who preferred to keep her distance from the Dead Apostle Ancestor and Magnolia was happy to do the same.Due to being more naive during this time she decided to ask her Elizabern Master about the Holy Grail War.When her master was killed by Kirei Kotomine he forced a contract tying him to her on her causing the Dead Apostle to hate him with a passion.She would later beg Saber to kill her which Saber refused to do seeing as she had become friends with her.She would later die when she protected her master from the blaze.She would enter the throne of Heroes at this time but would still be known as the First Dead Apostle Ancestor. Fate/Last Encore She was summoned along with Nero Cladious and contracted herself with a human master for the 4th time in a row.She later made a pact with Rin Tohsaka and became her Servant during Fate/Last Encore.However she returned to being her first master`s second servant when Rin dissapeared.She would later appear and battle Shinji Matou in Fate/Last Encore for daring to attack her first Master and unleashed Caliburn onto him causing him to be killed. Other Apperances Magnolia and her sisters are part of the main cast in Carnival Phantasm.She later shows Caliburn to Altria who is overjoyed over seeing her first sword.She later unleashs it in her fury on her younger sister by 12 years Daisy Helen Fiore. Magnolia makes several brief apperances in Fate/Grand Order and is later established as a part of the main cast later on in Fate/Grand Order where it is revealed she is a Saber-Class Servant.Her hair and eye color changing to a more older Illya apperance with Magnolia looking like a releastic copy of Illya one of the people in Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works she later contracted with when she lost Beserker. Abilites A master in the art of the sword she is capable of pulling off sword moves that would be fatal to a average sword user.She is capable of transporting people inside her mind and using that to her advantage.Her magic crest which is the one passed down every generation in the Fiore Family is the one that the Lady of the Lake constructed from scratch for her future generations to use.Being a magic user of the highest degree she can use large amounts of mana and not be affected in the slightest.She can use her healing magic to fight despite it being suited more for healing.She was a skilled combatant in fighting Hand to Hand Combat even if she couldn`t use magic she had a high endurance,pain,and strength rate causing her to be a force to reckon with in battle. Camelot Sword of Hope Her ancestor the Lady of the Lake constructed a sword that passed down through the generations becoming a noble phantasm of great skill that they used in battle in great proficenty when facing Servants.Before she became a Dead Apostle her parents gave her the sword Camelot Sword of Hope however they tried to retrive it when she became a Dead Apostle Daisy the youngest of them stopped them by using Caliburn that chose her to be the rightful ruler of England. Relationships Daisy Helen Fiore Her youngest sister and the most child-like of the bunch she loves her as any sister would.Though she finds Daisy sometimes annoying she likes her antics.Despite anything she might say she deeply cares for her in ways that are truthful.Category:Characters Category:Dead Apostles